<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ex by My_Furnace_Has_Wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649584">Ex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings'>My_Furnace_Has_Wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Tendou can be creepy when he wants to be, Tendou defends his girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your ex boyfriend won't leave you in peace while you wait for your current boyfriend, Tendou, to finish practice and hang out as planned. Just as you assume nothing can save you, you spot Tendou coming your way. Eyes trained on the person standing next to you. He is ready to scare some people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendo Satori x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood in the street, waiting for your boyfriend to hurry up. He just sent a message stating he’d be right there. The mood of the usual spot you waited for your boyfriend was turning sour as your ex lingered by your side. Coming to stand before you.</p>
<p>Where was your red-headed, lanky bean-pole-of-a-boyfriend? You attempted to distract yourself with your phone as your ex chatted away, seemingly unfazed by your ignoring him. Either he didn’t see the hint, or he ignored it. You looked away as if there were a live audience, witnessing your torture. And that’s when you saw him.</p>
<p>Nothing felt better than seeing the murderous look on your boyfriend’s face directed at your ex as he approached. His eyes wide and a grin stretching across his face. He never blinked as he draped an arm around your shoulders.</p>
<p>“Who’s this?” He asked. A quick glance at you. Eyes still wide. While you were grateful for his intervention, he was still terrifying when he wanted to be. </p>
<p>“This is my ex.” You gestured to the man across from you.</p>
<p>“Really?!” Tendou’s voice rose in pitch as he looked back. Seemingly surprised. Giving the man a quick up and down. “Well I can’t imagine why you’re here.” He leant forward. Bending at an odd angle. </p>
<p>Your ex backed up. “Well I was just in the neighbourhood and-”</p>
<p>“Really?!” Tendou interrupted. “How fascinating.” He straightened up. Eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>“Listen, we were kind of in the middle of something.” Your ex nodded towards you and you tried to hide behind your boyfriend who was more than happy to stand between the two of you.</p>
<p>“You seemed to be making my girlfriend uncomfortable.” Tendou shifted his arms behind him so they were wrapped around your back.</p>
<p>“Girlfriend?” Your ex looked between the two of you. Having to rise on his toes to peek over Tendou’s shoulder to see your face. “You two are dating?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Tendou quipped. “We are. Something wrong with that?”</p>
<p>“I just thought you were still single.” Your ex rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away.</p>
<p>You glared as the statement left his mouth. What? He thought you’d still be single? Well so what if you were? There was nothing wrong with that. You just happened to stumble into Tendou that day… literally. </p>
<p>You poked out from behind your boyfriend to squint up at your ex. “So, what if I were still single? There’s nothing wrong with that.” You snapped. “Being single would be better than being with you.” You saw Tendou’s head turn to look at you. </p>
<p>“Ouch. Okay. I know we separated on a sour note, but can you be a little less harsh?” Your ex rubbed the back of his neck again.</p>
<p>You sighed and relaxed a little. Maybe that was a bit harsh? Nah.</p>
<p>“But you can’t seriously be happy with someone like… this. Can you?” Your ex eyed Tendou, half stepping back as if to get a better look. </p>
<p>You glanced up at Tendou who grinned at your ex. Oh hell no. You weren’t going to stand for this. No one talked down to your boyfriend; figuratively or otherwise. “Excuse you? Say what?” You huffed. Coming out from behind your boyfriend now. “Do you think there’s something wrong with my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“He makes you happier than I did?” Your ex had the audacity to smirk.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” You said simply, giving a nonchalant shrug. “He does. He’s sweet. He’s funny. He cares.” You lifted part of Tendou’s shirt at the front. “He’s got abs. You were tubby. And not in the good way.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Your ex whined. </p>
<p>“He’s the best boyfriend in the whole world. I will defend him to the ends of the Earth; and if you have anything mean to say about him then I will personally rip your dick off and make sure you can never have kids.”</p>
<p>Your ex smirked again. Crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re not strong enough to do that.”</p>
<p>“No…” Tendou’s voice was barely above a whisper. And you knew by the tone that he wasn’t smiling anymore. “But I am.” He tugged you against his chest. Resting his chin on your head. “I think you should leave.”</p>
<p>You stared blankly at your ex whose eyes travelled from you to Tendou for a few seconds before he awkwardly departed. </p>
<p>You felt Tendou’s head turn to watch the man leave. Crossing the road and continuing his way. He only looked back once but quickly turned around and kept walking.</p>
<p>Reaching up, you gently threaded your hand through your boyfriend’s hair. Your other hand patting his own hands lightly as they rested on your stomach. </p>
<p>A loud whine sounded in his throat. </p>
<p>You knew you were going to be engulfed in hugs tonight. A jealous Tendou meant no alone time for you. But you had enjoyed how he defended you… in his own, slightly psychotic, way. You thought Tendou was down for murder before, but you were downright convinced now and a little worried he might be considering it.</p>
<p>“Let’s go get something to eat.” You gave his head a gentle pat before unraveling his arms from your body. His arm around your shoulders, tugging you against him again as you walked. Lowering his arm from your shoulders to your middle. His arm circling around until his hand was on your side. Pulling you firmly against him. It was awkward to walk side by side. Almost having to match your steps but the silly act was putting your boyfriend in a better mood already.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>